Marauders late at night
by lululuxa
Summary: One night when all of the Marauders were all bored and Sirius decided to present a muggle game he had learned during the break. This is a oneshot but I had the idea and decided to write. Truth or Dare? Reviews are welcome you know? Your hand won't fall out


**Truth or dare…**

The last christmas had been a true pain in the ass for Sirius. Not only had his mother demanded him to be "home" for the break but when when he got there, mere couple of hours later been thrown out. True, he shouldn't have cursed aunt Druella's wig but anyway it was super unfair.

As soon as he was out of sight he transformed into his animagus form and wandered of into the night. Hopefully they would forgive him, not that he really cared…

Tomorrow morning, before anyone was awake he was gonna grab a couple of galleons from somewhere and get onto the knight bus. Yeah that was it.

Meanwhile he just had to wait for the fuss to be over and for the elves to retire.

Sirius was randomly peeking out into a muggle's houses windows. For every window he looked trough he could see happy families from all shapes and sizes happy to be united in the hollydays. Finally he reached a house that did not seem to have a family inside it. There was, however, a group of people, around his age, laughing at what seemed to be… a bottle? What sort of weird game was that?

He got closer, hoping to discover more.

 **That year back at Hogwarts, probably around 2am**

The marauders were all talking to each other inside their dorm room, discussing their last little adventure when Sirius suddenly remembers something…

 **Sirius** : Oh guys, forgot to tell you. During the last break while I went 'missing' for a while I sort of saw some muggles playing a interesting game…

 **Remus** : Here we go…

 **Peter:** Don't even start Padfoot, it's not worth it...

They all knew about Sirius famous games. Last year he had presented them an ouija board It did not end very well. At an specific terrifying moment Sir Nicolas simply popped his head through the board. They did not sleep that night.

 **Sirius** : No no, this time I'm Serious!

 **James** : You're always Sirius! It's not like you're Snivellus!

 **Peter** : LOL

 **Sirius** : No, I mean, I'm sure this one is very good. We'll need a bottle.

Peter threw him the bottle of Firewhiskey that they had shared some moments before, acquired by a illegal quik trip to Hogwarts private collection.

 **Sirius** : So. I don't really know the name of the game although I think it was 'truth or dare' because the muggles kept saying it over and over at each turn, but I think a better name for it, at least with wizards, would be Veritaserum. It goes like this…

Through the next fifteen minutes, Sirius explained them all that he had seen and gave some examples of truths and dares, and they were of to play, no veritaserum needed.

 **Moony spins the bottle**

 **Remus** : Truth or Dare Prongs?

 **James** : Idk, Truth?

 **Remus** : Challenge accepted, what was your weirdest dream involving a girl?

 **James** : Ummm, can I change?

 **Sirius** : No way

 **James** : Okay so, it wasn't really a dream, because I was awake… well not really, no one is truly awake during Binns lessons but anyway . So, it was during one particularly boring history of magic lesson. I just imagined Lily there, her beautiful auburn hair was so soft as I ran my hands through it. She was so beautiful… Her green eyes staring at mine as I slowly placed my arms around her small waist and lifted her to OUR bed. She stared at me, not afraid, not disgusted, not scared, but with desire. She pulled me closer and I felt her hand go down and unzip my pants as we continued kissing. I looked her in the eyes and she was perfect. Slowly she grabbed my…

 **Sirius:** Earth to Padfoot! Helloooo?!

 **James:** uh? What happened?

 **Remus** : Spare us from the details…

 **Sirius:** Mate you were getting pretty deep.

 **Peter:** Never mind that, how come you remember everything so fully detailed?

 **James:** Well you see, I might have wrote that down in my journal

 **Remus:** Who are you?

 **Peter spins the bottle**

 **Peter** : Truth or dare Moony?

 **Remus** : Definitely truth

 **Peter** : Hum, IDK… Some help here guys?

Sirius went quickly to Peter's side and whispered in his ear

 **Peter** : Okay, so Padfoot told me to ask you about what do you smell in amorentia?

Moony blushes

 **Remus** : …chocolate and… Wet dog…

 **Sirius:** Hahah, okay guys I'm gonna go and take a shower real fast…

 **James:** You stay right here, it's your turn to spin

 **Sirius:** Argh, fine

 **Sirius spins the bottle**

 **Sirius:** Truth or Dare Wormtail?

 **Peter** : Dare I guess…

 **Sirius:** I have something perfect for you! Okay, so, you know like sometimes, our beloved transfiguration professor sleeps in her animagus form? Yeah, so I dare you to go and…

Several minutes latter, the rest of the marauders were trying to calm Peter down. He looked traumatized and was breathing heavily. McGonagall had somehow woken up while Peter was there and being true to her feline instincts chased the small rat.

Sirius swore to himself never to forget this.

 **Peter:** I WILL NEVER PLAY THIS GAME AGAIN

 **James spins the bottle**

 **James** : Truth or Dare Padfoot?

 **Sirius** : Dare, obviously

 **James** : humm…Ah! Okay, so how about you go and make McGon…

 **Siriu** s: OMG James! You did not just told me to snog Moony!

 **James** : No but I…

 **Sirius** : How do you guys come up with things like that?

 **James** : Padfoot I didn't…

 **Sirius** : Okay here I Go

 **THE END**


End file.
